


Riptide

by SakuraHaruno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Slow Build, Slow Burn, War, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno/pseuds/SakuraHaruno
Summary: Being the most intelligent medic ninja of her time, Sakura Haruno was confident she could handle any situation under pressure. However, this didn't include being swept away to an unknown world where alchemy reigns supreme. As a result, there was only one thing to do: survive. / Sakura-centric. Revision of Old Story.





	1. Lifelines

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Titled:** "Renkinjutsu"  
>  **FFnet Original Chapter Release:** March 29th, 2008  
>  **Edited at:** August 22, 2015  
>  **Finished:** July 8, 2017
> 
> **Setting:** Naruto - events after the War in Naruto Shippuden / Fullmetal Alchemist - Manga/Brotherhood based events, before Father
> 
> This chapter is actually the prologue.   
> It is also the only chapter set during the Genin days. Sakura is 12 years old. The rest will be following the usual timeline set up.

It was a hoax.

It had to be.

Then again, she never really believed in these things anyway so why did she carelessly let her best friend drag her into this situation? It wasn't like she was incapable of declining her. Ino Yamanaka may have been one for persuasion but even her best mind tricks weren't enough to sway her.

At least, that was what twelve-year-old Sakura Haruno thought as she watched the strange fortune teller read her palm.

"I'm getting bored already." Sakura muttered under her breath. Though almost an unheard whisper, it was enough for the blonde female behind her to catch it.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Don't be a killjoy now, Sakura. You've always complained about whether or not you would have a future with Sasuke and as your best friend, this is a perfect solution to find out."

"Since when were you so nice about these things? If _I_ remember correctly, you like him too."

Ino shrugged. "I do like him but at least I get a head start on finding out if you would ever have something with him along the line."

She twirled a long piece of her blonde hair. "Plus, if I do find out you don't have a future with him, it eliminates all my possible worries when I get older!"

"What happens if I _do_ have a future with him?"

"Then you're dead after this fortune reading is over."

The fortune teller hummed, immediately turning both Ino and Sakura's attentions back to her. Sakura almost felt a cold tingling down her spine when the woman in front of her began the session. With a simple gesture of her own worn hands, she moved Sakura's fingers to open, revealing her palm. Both Sakura and Ino observed with close attention as the fortune teller's eyes shut and her hands grazed across Sakura's own skin.

At first, Sakura refused to be convinced by everything that was unfolding in front her but as soon as the older woman's eyes opened, revealing those crystal hues, it was a signal for Sakura to really pay attention. The shiver in her spine continued as the fortune teller's fingers traced the imprints and veins that were dominant upon her palm. Her toes curled within her blue sandals while waiting for what was to happen next or what the lady had to say about her future.

Living in a world where everyday could be your last, Sakura had fully come to accept her duty as a ninja from the Hidden Leaf. Perilous life and death missions had shaped the roseate to have bleaker perspective on what lies beyond the present. Her experiences from her missions had left a lasting impression of how short and fleeting one's life could be.

"Stitchings,"

Her voice interrupted Sakura's trail of thoughts as the elder female inspected the edges of her fingertips.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized meekly, "I didn't quite catch what you had said."

"Cross-stitchings… grilles." She repeated again, smoothening the mount of her palm, "Insecurity is quite evident in your life, isn't it? The larger ones seem to be much more prominent in your palm; there could be an upcoming hindrance later on. An unexpected event to occur that you must keep a watch for."

Sakura's jade green eyes glanced down to where her fingers were touching. She saw the cross-marks that were evident on her skin, almost as if they were cut deep by tiny blades. Sakura knew she had them ever since she was younger but now, it seemed to have greater meaning when the fortune teller was able to explain to her what the story was behind it.

Ino smirked, "Hindrance?! You mean there's something bad that will happen to her? Meaning -"

Sakura shot Ino a glare. "Hindrance means an interruption. It could be good or bad interruption."

The blonde rolled her eyes as a response and muttered. "Well, I certainly hope it's the latter."

The fortune teller had once again cleared her throat, hoping to put an end on the duo's conversation so she could continue. Sakura jolted up slightly and stayed still as her fingers carried on with examining her palm. It sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. Normally, she didn't really believe that someone could have the power to foresee the future but something about the fortune teller's eyes and her words seemed to convince the pink-haired ninja otherwise.

Sakura and Ino waited for another response from the woman but there was a long silence. Sakura watched as her chest rose and fell; something in the back of her mind warned her that it may not be _good_ follow-up.

"Well?" An impatient Ino heckled loudly, "What is going on? Is she going to end up with Sasuke-kun?!"

This earned her a glare from Sakura, "Ino - have a bit of decency will you? Let her do her thing and you stay quiet-,"

"That's strange." The fortune teller's worn-out hands followed the heavy lines that were set on the middle of Sakura's palm. "Such a curious little thing…"

Sakura gazed down to the lines she was referring to and raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with it? Even Ino, who was behind her, couldn't make sense of what she said.

Seeing as how the two girl weren't grasping it, the fortune teller held up Sakura's hand for closer inspection and indicated the heavy lines that run down the middle.

"Look at this," She emphasized, "This line represents you life as a whole. The tiny marks that connect upon it represent moments that I can read about you: your personality, relationships, and overall health. Even your love life."

Ino grinned, "Now we are getting to the good part."

"Shush."

Sakura groaned as the fortuner teller continued. "From the beginning, your line begins upon the third stitch. This tells me you were born on the third month. Afterwards, the line stretches to the middle. The middle point upon your palm has eighteen stitchings."

Stitchings meant the hindrance. Sakura gulped and wondered why it happened to be eighteen.

The more the woman tells her of these things, the more Sakura's stomach churned of anxiety. Even her most logical part of her brain couldn't shake away the fortune teller's words carried a lot of truth in them. Usually, the pink-haired medical ninja-to-be can catch when a person's lying but this time, she could not. It bothered her.

"It separates into two. Right about here." The woman's index finger poked on it gently.

"Two?"

"Yes two." Her voice was unwavering with seriousness as her crystal eyes looked straight at Sakura.

Sakura let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't see anything wrong with it. I always had that sort of mark upon my palm unless its a scar from a crazy fight I got into or me being careless with handling a kunai."

She tried to lighten the mood a bit with an almost sarcastic sounding reason. Unfortunately, the fortune teller replied with no smile, keeping her mouth in a thin line.

"It is not supposed to be this way."

Now that - that line caused Sakura to cringe. To her surprise, Ino gasped as well.

"Your lifeline is only supposed to go in _one_ direction. It is only supposed to be made into a single line and yet, it is two." The fortune teller's eyes lowered once more to take a good look.

Agitated and trying to battle with her brain and heart, Sakura spoke up, "Well, I was born with it, I guess. If I have two lines - I have two lines. Maybe it just means that I have twice as many things to fulfill in my life or-,"

"It says you will live out your life twice. Be born twice. And marry twice. All in one moment. All at the same time. Not only that, it was caused by the large hindrance and it will happen at an unexpected time and place. Whether or not you will accept this, I cannot read. It is only up to your own heart and mind to decide."

What in the _hell_ was that supposed to mean?

Immediately, with her temper rising at this - this _nonsense_ \- Sakura pulled her hand away and stood up. She has had enough of this "foreseeing the future". Obviously, this was a bad idea from the start.

"Sakura! What are you-,"

"I can't believe you dragged me into something like this, Ino! Of all your ridiculous plans to try and rid me of being with Sasuke - _in the future_!"

Ino huffed, "Come on, you don't have to be so pissed off about it."

"Well I am! I almost turned into an idiot believing all the bunch of things that creepy lady said!"

"Hey, you still have to pay her you know! You can't just stand up and leave without giving her the cash, billboard-,"

"She needn't pay me anything." The fortune teller piped up. Both girls turned around and Sakura was once again looking at her dead in those almost translucent eyes.

Feeling a little bad for insulting her outloud, Sakura's eyes softened with guilt and reached for her wallet. "Look, I know you meant well m'am but I was really…"

"Frustrated? Shocked? Irritated? I get all sorts of reactions from the non-believers and trust me, I am used to it, dear." She said as she shook her hand away at Sakura, "Despite your friend taking you, I could tell from those green-eyes that you were searching for something. Something in your future that could give you reassurance - mainly on life, goals, and love."

Sakura pressed her lips together and put her wallet back. The fortune teller was right.

"But let me say this - life is what you make of it. You are the one that writes the things you say, the things you do, and the things you think about. I only could see the possibilities of what _could be_."

"If you say that, why do you still do this type of work?"

"Because," The old woman replied, still staring at the pink-haired ninja, "People want to be guided somewhere, even if it's as simple as finding the answers upon the palm of your hand."

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to sink the words that she had just said. Slowly, she lifted up the palm that she took and saw the thick line that broke into two.

"So, what do you mean by - that I live two lives?"

An almost unnerving smile formed upon the wrinkled lips of the mystic. Soon, her eyes had this haunted glow, almost sending Sakura in a state of frozen panic. One look at her caused Sakura to lose her awareness in her surroundings that she could not even here Ino's demands for her to leave the woman now and forget about what had happened.

"Child, as of this moment, you are young. You won't understand even if I tell you more than twice."

She then raised her hand up and the smile had dropped.

"But mark my words - you will have to face _two things_ , whether it is based by decisions, a physical path, or based on two people that you care about the most."

Sakura's breath hitched, not liking what she was about to hear. To her, this was far too big for her prepubescent mind to comprehend but she was brave. She had to be. This woman will not make her fear her own future.

However, the words that were about to follow will make it harder for to _not_ be afraid of what's to come.

"And whichever choice you make - my last advice for you is - _survive."_


	2. Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Chapter Release:** April 5, 2008  
>  **Edited:** March 11, 2018  
>  **Setting:** Naruto – events after the War in Naruto Shippuden / Fullmetal Alchemist – manga-based, after meeting Father and the Promise Day.
> 
> “ * ” -- meaning of words and phrases will be at the end of the chapter.

The sweet scent of flowers in a cool spring morning was one of her favorites. She remembered looking out the window each time she had awakened from her bed, glancing at the pot of plants that were on the windowsill of her bedroom. She would then creak open the glass, letting in tiny droplets of the morning rain drop onto the petals of her flowers. She loved the feeling of moisture. It made her more connected to nature in her home.

People thought it was odd for her to appreciate such a thing but – being a young girl born in a spring month as well as carrying a name of a flower, they didn’t question it. It was something she had adored about the spring season. The blooming of flowers was a symbol of a new and warm beginning after a harsh and cold winter. She wished the smell of fresh spring would last forever.

As the years had gone by, the scent slowly faded away and the only thing that stayed with her was the smell of fresh iron – _blood._

* * *

 

Sakura Haruno tossed the dampened cloth in the bucket as her patient’s blood curdling scream broke her away from fond memories. Jade-green eyes stared wordlessly without any reaction, she took a deep breath and continued with her work.

Twelve hours, five critically injured patients, and myriads of scrolls and surgical gear – these were the things that Sakura had to endure through, along with her tiny team of healers. It consisted of her, her best friend Ino Yamanaka, her mentor’s dear friend Shizune, and other four skilled medics. The three of them were leading as the others were mainly for support.

Before them was a metal bed, adorned with markings that can sustain chakra energy and healing. Maintaining it was not easy as the patient was losing his will to live.

“I don’t think we can hold onto him much longer,” Ino gritted her teeth, exasperated because of the lack of sleep and progress.

This was about the sixth time that Ino had said this but Sakura did not budge. Giving up was the last thing she wanted to do and she sure as hell was going to rescue this man’s life, even if it meant that most of her chakra was going to be sucked out of her and she would be in a coma for two days.

Sakura stiffened her arms and it hovered over to the biggest wound – a large gash that stretched from the man’s shoulder and all the way to his stomach. When he was brought in, he was bleeding profoundly and many of the medics whispered how he would not last long. Any deeper, they whispered, his internal organs and everything else would come out in the open.

Immediately, Sakura, Ino, and Shizune got to work. Shizune led the small band of healers whilst Sakura and Ino took the major grunt of the sealing work. Being a medical ninja was not easy – it took patience, sharp-thinking, and steady hands. It also took _a lot_ of chakra and to be a medic ninja, one must have a talent for chakra control. Sakura was gifted enough to have all of the above.

But patience was not her strong point; if Ino were to say one more negative thing about the procedure, Sakura won’t be able to control herself screaming words towards the blonde.

“How is he so far?” Shizune’s fatigued voice came from near the chakra circle.

Sweat continued to pour like rain droplets from Sakura’s temple as she let out a breath. “Ino and I are finishing up the inner layer of the wound; his organs are pushing themselves out won’t be an issue but—,”

The pink-haired medic paused for a moment, trying to save and exert her balance of energy as well as watching out for Ino. From the silence, Shizune grew worried.

“But what?” She coerced.

“It’s his will.” Sakura explained, her green eyes looking down at the man’s emptied but pained eyes. “He is losing grip on himself.”

Sealing and regenerating the body was one thing but having the strength to continue in life was another. To Sakura, the body and the soul work together like partners and if one half was no longer functioning, the other would follow suit.

The man had been traumatized whether by pain or what he had witnessed in battle and he was deciding to pass on rather than to live. She did not know what he had seen but Sakura could understand why the man was suffering. As a shinobi, war and fighting were a part of life. What came with that was witnessing death - death of comrades, friends, family, and strangers. Having to see corpse after corpse of faces that were once alive; it was all too much. In some cases, it would break one’s sanity.

Sakura could almost feel his affliction resonate into her own chest. She shut her eyes to control being affected but - her wrist was grabbed.

“Please…” She heard the man’s voice choked out.

When Sakura looked down, she could almost feel herself break under pressure. The male shinobi’s very expression said it all and Sakura’s fingers quaked. The man’s face was riddled with scars but she could tell, underneath it all, he was still quite young albeit a bit older than her. She did not know him personally but Sakura cursed the heavens for putting him into such a suffering faith. It was not fair.

“Please…” He repeated, his voice in between breaths, “Just let me die.”

Eyes widening, Sakura shut them again tightly. She will not cry.

The war was too much.

She could feel her blonde-haired friend cast an anxious glance beside her, awaiting for what Sakura will do. There was a pregnant pause before Sakura slipped her hand gently from the man’s grasp. She then positioned her palm over his and held onto it tightly. No matter what the ending may be, Sakura knew for sure --

“I’m sorry.” Sakura replied, “That is something I cannot grant you.”

Tears welled up from the man’s eyes. Through the tears, Sakura saw hope even for but a split second. However, the man had already resigned his faith in death. Even if it’s just for a little bit… Sakura wanted to give him that reassurance.

It was the best she could do anyway.

Sakura breathed and managed a small smile.

“My hands are only made to save lives.”

* * *

 

 The man was wrapped in a ceremonial bandage with a seal of protection written over it. He was going to be joining the thousands who had closed their eyes to darkness, never seeing the sunlight ever again as the shinobis assisted each other to carrying him outside the medic’s camp.

Choked sobs of family members and relatives were heard from outside the war-torned tents as the local priests were to be called in preparation for the burial blessings. A fire would then be lit to burn the bodies and turn them into ashes.

Sakura and the medics emerged from the tents, the sun’s setting rays hitting upon their worn skin.

How many hours had it been? Sakura thought, her dark circles increasingly evident. Her cheeks were flushed of their color and only moist with the tears that prickled over.

She was unable to heal him.

His last moments were shared with her and the other medics. Sakura saw how his life flashed across his eyes before it emptied into nothingness. Though she had seen this many times before, this one man brought out the emotions that were buried deep inside of her. His beg for death and his call for the pain to end had sent a reaction down the strings of her heart.

She found the nearest chair and sat on it. At first, she brought her hands to rub the sweat off of her face but it placed firmly on her eyes.

Sakura cried.

Internally, she forced herself not to. She was better than this, she thought, so why does it still happen? Years may have gone by but Sakura realized that she will always be the little girl who wore her emotions at her sleeve. It was the one thing she can never change - her empathy always won over her logic.

She then felt an arm around her shoulder as she wept. The comforting and hushed sounds of Shizune’s voice lessened her cries but it was not enough to ease the sadness in her chest.

 _“Shh…”_ Shizune placed the side of her head on the top of Sakura’s sweat filled brow.

“The war is finally over.”

* * *

 

It had been two years since the fighting had stopped.

Konohagakure* and the rest of the other villages, small and large, had lasting repercussions from the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. It resulted into a lot of reformations, border treaties, and meetings amongst the high-ranking Kages. The discussions with how to move on from the heavy scars gained from war was estimated to take years to mend fully before moving on with the next stage in life.

Kakashi Hatake was appointed as the Sixth Hokage, the highest ranking Shinobi and the overseer of the entire village. With his choices and sharp intuition, he was able to guide the war-torn area into a better future. He hoped both Shinobis and the villagers can have a more positive perspective with what is to come.

Naruto Uzumaki, the renowned hero of the War, had a major effect on many of the events that came after. He helped his former sensei, Kakashi, with the next steps and gave the village - if not, all of the nations - a bright light of hope. It was ironic because many years before, he was regarded as a nuisance that carried a monster called the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. Those who had scorned him before now regretted their ways and were in full support of him.

Naruto’s teammate, Sasuke Uchiha had been absolved of being an International War Criminal. Though the last moments of the battle involved the Uchiha claiming he wanted to change the world in his own vision, his best friend and teammate Naruto did not allow him. The deeds he had done and the consequences that followed after were in question by the council. It wasn’t until Naruto’s persuasion that he would be uplifted with further accusation against him.

Other prominent ninjas who had a hand in war were rewarded for their actions. Distinguished medals and thanks were given out with Sakura being one of them. She was called in by the Hokage and the council to thank her for her efforts in saving lives as well as defeating the enemy that started it all - Zetsu and the otherworldly being, Kaguya Otsusuki.

Despite the two of them being sealed in the Six Paths by Team 7, there were still questions that were left unanswered of how Kaguya’s existence came to be and if the seal were strong enough to bind them in the core dimension. Concerns like that were still somewhat prevalent but many had full trust in both Naruto and Sasuke’s fuinjutsu* efforts.

However, the Battle with the Infinite Tsukiyomi and the Dimensions will forever be etched in Sakura’s mind. The war as a whole will be imprinted in her soul and it will be an event that she will never forget about for the years to come. Though victory had been established, the sins of war still burned in many people’s memories.

The war had changed everyone - for the better or for the worst.

* * *

 

The swirls of orange, red, and yellow leaves fell upon the pavement as the autumn season was on its way. String of lanterns were being hung from one side to the other as the villagers of Konohagakure prepared their Autumn Equinox Festival. On each side of the road, festival stands were being set up by excited villagers and children ran about, enjoying the freer atmosphere before them.

The green leaves that Konohagakure was famous for had now become a palette similar to the sunset. Their Autumn Equinox Festival was considered very popular by other villages so people from far and wide traveled to see this event.

The preparations had started at dawn and by the afternoon, the various colorful stages and food stands were completed. The smell of grilling _karaage_ *, _okonomiyaki*,_ and fried fish balls filled everyone’s nose. Tents that were for the festival performers were clamoring with make-up artists trying to prepare their clients in  their transformations as those in-charge were trying not to stress about little things.

The main road of the festival was by the local Konoha Hospital. The hospital was tall enough to overlook at the happenings within the town as from a window, Sakura was observing the townspeople. She smiled to herself as the children and adults laughed together, their light-hearted thrills being heard through the walls of the dreary hospital.

She, too, loved attending the Autumn Festival. Since she was a child, her fondest memories would be her mother and father taking her there to win festival games, watch the performers, and run around in her colorful yukata*. Now, it had been years since she had last attended the festival due to her duties being in demand of her.

She was 18-years-old. Adult-life came at her in full swing after the war had ended.

“If only I still had the energy back then…” She muttered to herself, holding tightly to the clipboard against her chest.

“I’m sure you still do!” A voice chirped from the doorway behind her. Sakura turned around, only going face-to-face with her longtime best friend, Ino.

A wide grin spread across her lips.

“Come on! You know you _want_ to go!” Ino pressed, a cheeky tone to her voice. Ino had always been a ball of energy regardless of whatever situation she was involved in. Over the years, Sakura had become much more serious with her work and with Ino being there, it gave her some opportunity to breathe and live a little.

“You know that I can’t.” Sakura flipped the papers upon the brown clipboard and gave them a quick skim, “The shinobi returnees from a recent A-Rank mission have arrived and some of them are injured. We can’t just up and leave like that all for a festival.”

Ino pouted. “It’s been weeks - _no_ , scratch that - _months_ since we last did anything worthwhile!”

“So? You should be well aware by now that I care more about work and saving lives than I do with festivals.” Sakura placed the clipboard down after checking some marks on it. “Besides, we have some sort of festival every two weeks in this village anyway.”

The blonde took her place on the unused medical bed and sat on it. Twirling a piece of her hair in between her fingers, she sighed.

“You don’t have to sound so bitter.” Ino tossed her hair behind back as her brilliant blue hues looked over Sakura’s way. “I’m just worried that work will become the center of your life since you know…”

“My decision to stay at work has _nothing_ to do with him.”

“Okay - since when did you assume I was gonna talk about him?” Ino pointed out, immediately getting the right reaction from Sakura.

Sakura groaned, “Cut it out. I knew you were thinking about it.”

The mind-bending kunoichi let out a laugh. “You’re the one that’s so easy to read, Sakura! But seriously, is it about him?”

The topic of the raven-haired Uchiha was something that Sakura avoided. Straight after the war was over, Sasuke had resigned himself to staying away from the village. His status and everything about him made the village elders reluctant despite Kakashi and Naruto’s efforts to set him free. Nonetheless, the last member of massacred clan took it upon himself to keep his distance.

Before he left, Sakura met with him at the gates of Konoha. Throughout all the things he had done, Sakura’s heart still beats with affection towards him. It was an indescribable feeling and though others may have viewed Sakura’s feelings as unreasonable - it never deterred the pink-haired kunoichi.

_I’ll see you soon._

Four words that still echoed within her mind. It had been two years since she had last seen him.

She pressed her lips, finding the right words as Ino awaited her response. Sakura then felt a hand on her shoulder.

“ _Mattaku*_ ,” Ino escaped an exhausted breath from her pink lips, “Don’t worry about it. If you can’t come then I won’t force you.”

“Ino…”

She waved a hand. “I know there are a lot of things you’re thinking about. It’s hard to pick up from something like that. Trust me, I know.”

Sometimes, Sakura often forgets that Ino had her losses too during the war. Her mentor, Asuma and then her father, Inoichi. Sakura recalled the days of her darkness and how Ino seemed to have withdrawn from the world. To Sakura, Ino was her best friend since childhood and though Ino carried herself as if she was the best, brightest, and most beautiful of all the other kunoichi - she was riddled with tragedy as well.

Sakura lowered her eyes, unable to look at her.

“Chin up.” Ino called as she leaned her shoulder on the doorway. “Not everything has to be about me, right? But as your friend, I have every right to poke my nose into what’s going on with you. Whether it’s a boy problem or the world is against you, I still care about you, Billboard Brow.”

The warmth that Ino exuded made Sakura smile before catching the last two words. “I know, I know, pig. I’ll… do my best.”

After a pregnant pause, the two of them giggled lightly. Over the years, the two had grown closer and had gained maturity through their experiences as medical kunoichis.

“In all seriousness, it’s been two years.” Ino spoke, wiping a laughing tear from the corner of her eye, “Don’t dwell yourself too much on anything, especially him. I know it’s hard for you but when he is ready, he will come back and you know it. Both of you will.”

Sakura gave her a weary smile. “I… hope so too.”

“In the meantime, I will be heading out first to the festival!” Ino exclaimed, spinning around like she was 5-years-old. “Sai is going to meet me there and he promised he would win me the special limited festival prize at the _kingyo sukui*_ stand!”

“Alright Ino. Have fun.”

Before she left, Ino looked over her shoulder at her, “Really Sakura. You should go. I talked to Shizune - she’s worried about you too.”

Sakura nodded and bid her goodbye.

She was left alone to her own thoughts. Striding over to the window in the hospital room, she watched as Ino went out into the streets and joined the other festival goers. The sun was starting to hide itself into the horizons, causing the festival lanterns to lit up in their brilliant colors.

Sakura smiled as she crossed her arms. Should she just take Ino’s words and attend the festival? But then again, she had a job to take care of those returning shinobis.

_But Ino mentioned to Shizune about me… I’m sure she won’t mind._

Sakura mused on, trying to think about her choices carefully. She reflected on Ino’s words about not dwelling so much but it hurt. Maybe it was her emotions after the war that affected Sakura to focus so much on her job. Seeing so much death and failing to save several lives - it caused great pain in her chest.

Sasuke’s face came into mind.

Sakura shook her head. She did not want him to occupy her mind. The very subject of him frustrated her and he only reminded Sakura how much she waited for his return. Ino was right. She did miss him dearly.

Mucking the back of her hair, she sighed.

“Ahh, forget it.” She tossed her white medical coat aside and decided to remind Shizune that she may not be able to assist her with the patients coming by later on that day.

* * *

The festival was in full swing once she had arrived.

The sounds of traditional instruments collided together as it roared in her ears. Dancers circled around the _mikoshi*_ as the men chanted olden words of celebration and pride. The Autumn Equinox festival was a joyous occasion for most because it was a time of bountiful harvest and preparation for the coming winter season.

With her hands behind her back, Sakura explored the main streets and sniffed the delicious foods that grilled in their food stands. Soon, nostalgia flooded in her system as she remembered the times she had attended this said festival.

_Nothing’s changed._

“ _Yoohoo!_ Sakura-!”

Ino’s voice could be heard from a mile away as Sakura twitched, seeing the blonde ran towards her. Adorned in a purple kimono with blue bell blossom patterns, Ino flipped her long hair and grasped onto her palms.

“So you did take my advice and came here!” She exclaimed, eliciting a groan from Sakura.

“Your point? And also, don’t act so prideful.”

“My point is that I was able to pull the stubborn stick out of your ass and convince you to actually have fun!” Ino looped her arm around Sakura’s, not caring if the pinkette had an annoyed look on her face.

Soon, the others have arrived. Ino’s teammate, Chouji walked over with Karui. The two of them were coordinated in festival kimono as they gave the two girls a friendly grin. As usual, Chouji had a stick of barbecue in his one hand, munching on it happily. Following them was Ino’s escort, Sai. He was not dressed in kimono - much to Ino’s dismay - and came with his usual mission attire. Sakura heard Ino grumble about how he almost forgot about their date.

“Good evening, Sakura,” Sai greeted, his signature smile never wavering from his face, “I’m glad you could join us. It must be hard having all those shifts in the hospital.”

“I know right?! She should be thankful that she has me around to wake her back to reality.” Ino added haughtily, earning another glare from Sakura before turning to Sai.

“It’s good to see you too, Sai. Also, Chouji and Karui as well - long time no see.”

As Sakura acknowledge the rest of the group, she couldn’t believe how many of them have started deep bonds and relationships with each other. She never expected Chouji to be dating Karui from Kumogakure* but the war and afterwards had definitely brought them closer. She also heard that Chouji enjoys her cooking, which is a plus for him.

Then there was Sai and Ino. They were an unexpected couple but nonetheless, they seemed to be happy with each other. Sai was the type of person to deal with Ino’s ball of ego and overly-confident personality. His passive and simple gestures towards Ino often dragged her down back to reality. All and all, Sakura had seen how they have somewhat moved forward and found their own happiness.

_But what about you?_

Those words caused her body to jolt as Ino felt it.

“Something wrong?” The blonde whispered. Sakura waved it away as nothing towards her.

“Are you hungry, Sakura?” Chouji chirped in, “They’ve got a good selection of foods this year! You should try some!”

“Haven’t you already ate a full load of meat when we got here?” Karui snapped at her date, already at her wit’s end with Chouji’s endless apetite.

“Yeah but - they are so good!”

“Now you two… don’t cause a scene, please.” Sai mediated.

As Chouji whined and Karui argued with him about his hunger, Ino and Sakura were amused and giggled. The mind bending kunoichi then looked at her friend.

“You finally laughed.”

Sakura smiled, “I guess I did.”

* * *

 

As the festivities died down, the lanterns’ bright lights did as well. Soon, the stands were beginning to close. The last of the festival goers purchased the leftover foods from each stand as the volunteers collected the rubbish that were left in the street. The music soon switched in a quieter tone as Sakura’s group decided it was time to head on home.

“Sakura! Look!” Ino yanked Sakura’s hand again and pointed at a festival tent. Upon the tent, there was a blue poster with golden swirls decorated ornately around a painted eye. One glance, Sakura knew right away why Ino brought her here.

“We are _not_ doing this again.”

“Ugh! So you do remember?” Ino smirked. “Ah, the good ‘ol days when we were pitted against each other - all for the love of one boy.”

Sakura crossed her arms and stared at the sign. She felt her right palm tense, recalling the crystal blue hues of the mystic staring right through her soul. She had not thought about her in years and the last time she encountered her was the first time she came - when she was only 12-years-old.

The evening breeze brushed against her skin whilst Sakura engrossed herself in that nostalgia.

“Do you want to try it again?” Ino teased.

“Hell no. I am way past that age to believe in silly things.”

“You’re still the same! You didn’t believe in it the first time!” Ino huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “I have to admit… it was an interesting experience. Don’t you?”

Her emerald-green eyes stared at the tent once more as Sakura held out her hand. Though it had grown stronger, more calloused, and worn over the years of her training, the lines still remained.

Her lifelines and two lines that broke off from each other. The eighteen stitchings.

She surprised herself with how she did not forget the fortune teller’s words about her future. Back then, she was an immature 12-year-old genin who really did not have a widened perspective of the world. Now, she was older and had witnessed many things. She couldn’t help but sense a good amount of truth behind them.

“Yeah…” Sakura’s voice trailed off, tracing her palm.

_Survive._

Before Sakura could wonder further, she heard Chouji and Sai calling for them to go for the streets will be closed for full cleaning.

“Oh well. It would have been fun if we visited that strange old lady again.” Ino shrugged. “Let’s get going. My yukata is getting wrinkled.”

As Ino walked away, Sakura pondered on that memory. Something about it and how the old woman looked at her - it was still fresh in her mind after all these years. Sakura was always the one who believed that someone else cannot tell her what the future may be like, it was her own self that needed to carve that path.

_Live out your life twice. Be born twice…._

“All in one moment.” Sakura whispered, finishing the fortune reading.

Hearing her friends’ call her name, Sakura knew it was time to leave. Before she could get a chance, a swirl of red and orange leaves blew around her. She took a step back as the leaves formed into a figure - an ANBU - that stood before her.

“Haruno Sakura.” The man said behind the mask as they knelt in front of her.

“What is it?”

“Hokage-sama would like to see you.”

* * *

 

About a year ago, right after the war had ended, Sakura proposed to start a Konoha Mental Health Clinic that supported children who had suffered considerably from the war. Because children were susceptible to emotional damage, Sakura did not want to see them enduring such anguish and wanted to help them. The permission was granted by the Hokage and with the help of Ino, Sakura was able to establish one on the village’s soil.

Soon enough, her idea spread and other villages were beginning to see the importance of mental and emotional health. They then asked the medic to oversee the construction of most of their clinics. Sakura gladly accepted and knew it was for the sake of the children in future generations.

However, despite the good, the clinic faced some problems and very often, children do not want to own up to their own pain. The small villages that were heavily affected by war had many orphans wandering and often causing trouble. Though Sakura and many of her comrades tried to help the children, they would not accept for they cannot forgive the Shinobis for robbing them of their home and family.

Sakura did not want to give up on them and was willing to put her life on the line to keep the children safe from harm.

Left alone with her thoughts on the matter, Sakura blinked upon hearing the announcement.

“He may see you now.”

The ANBU opened the double doors that led to the Hokage’s office. Sakura fixed her headband and made herself presentable as she saw her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake, sitting with his hands together upon the wooden table.

“Kakashi-sensei, good evening.”

“I see I’m still referred to as a sensei.” Kakashi pointed out.

Sakura cupped her mouth and let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh - er Hokage-sama. Sorry, I guess old habits are hard to break... but other than that, I see you have been doing well.”

“And I’ve heard that you have been busier than ever, sometimes even staying overnight at the hospital?” Even if Kakashi had one eye covered by his silver-colored bangs, he was still as observant as ever. Sakura knew he always kept more tabs in the former members of Team Seven.

She shrugged. “I _do_ have my duties to uphold in the village.”

Kakashi knew how stubborn she was. Regardless, he had not time to call out her actions of overworking. He did worry for Sakura; the war affected her in a way where she always had to save someone’s life or protect them. The girl did not want to be labeled as someone who lagged behind.

“So what is it that you wish to speak to me about?” Sakura cleared her throat, hoping to drop the topic of her shifts at the hospital.

He rubbed his chin. “That’s right! I wanted to follow-up on your request to explore the smaller villages in the East that were heavily damaged during the war…”

Sakura watched as Kakashi pulled out several file folders containing the information. Nervousness formed into her stomach, wondering if the information that the Hokage was about to give her was a good one or a bad one. Earlier in the week, Sakura had requested to scout the war-torned area in search of children that were orphaned. She wanted to bring them in her care in hopes of improving their mental stability. She had posed good points that Kakashi was convinced she could be the only one to do the job.

“About two days ago, I received a report that detailed the state of the villages. I understand you are one of our most capable kunoichi to traverse these types of land but as you said, you are a skilled medic and we do still need you to be on post at the Konoha Hospital.”

“I understand but… these children…”

“It’s not looking good. Actually, it does involve the children.” Kakashi’s dark eyes looked up at her from his silver strands. Sakura could immediately see that there may be more to it and it veiled a sense of danger.

“Why? Are the children really involved? Are they susceptible to getting hurt or…?”

“Yes and yes.” Kakashi answered. “I can’t give you all the details but I do have someone who had witnessed the happenings. Surprisingly, they are more than willing to cooperate more than I thought and have come back. I am sure this person will answer the questions you seek.”

“Who is this person?”

Immediately, she heard a series of shouts and banging from the double doors. The voice pierced through her ears but she knew all too well from whom they were coming from.

“I can’t believe you didn’t even give me a warning that you would be back! And so soon!” The shouts of this person echoed down the Hokage corridors. The tone of their voice was displeased.

“You are _always_ like this! So pompous and full of pride! I also can’t believe that you told Scarecrow-sensei to keep his damn mouth shut! How could you?!”

 _Naruto?_ Sakura whispered his name internally. She had not seen Naruto often for he always had missions that required for him to visit other villages. Not only that, the blonde Nine-Tailed vessel also occupied his time with courting the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. The two had grown inseparable over the months since they had confessed to each other.

Nonetheless, the sound of his voice reminded her of the happy times they had as Team Seven. However, there was one thing that nagged her - who was he talking to?

The only way for Sakura to find out was when the doors opened.

“ _Teme!*_ Why aren’t you answering me - _oh!_ Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan, you’re here already…”

Aside from seeing the bewildered and blonde-haired Naruto, there was someone else with him. This someone was a person that Sakura knew very well.

He was clothed in black from head to toe with equally colored hair that had grown considerably over time. He seemed much taller, broader, and held an air that she couldn’t quite describe. Sandals worn and the ends of his cloak tattered, these things implied he had traveling in long and distant lands. However, one thing that was prominent upon his features are his eyes, especially the one that hid behind the layers of his dark hair - and the faint scent of iron.

_Blood._

It was splattered all over his clothing. Sakura could faintly see the stains. His very presence almost made the room’s atmosphere thicker and it made Sakura’s heart beat faster. Her very core had become a melting pot of emotions that, if it was stirred any more, everything would come tumbling out. Truly, this was an unexpected event and her only reaction to him was -

“What happened to you, Sasuke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Terminology ( * ) - in order of appearance:**
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Konohagakure - Hidden Leaf Village
> 
> 2\. fuinjutsu - Sealing technique
> 
> 3\. Kaarage - it refers to a type of fried food with a special frying technique added. Kaarage can either be chicken, meat, pork, or even fish. It is often found and sold in many festivals in Japan.
> 
> 4\. Okonomiyaki - a popular Japanese style festival pancake that is mixed with an assortment of ingredients and flavor, usually vegetables, egg, small portions of meat, etc. It is fried pan-style. The word "okonomiyaki" in Japanese also translates to "how you like" or "whatever you like". In some restaurants, people can make their okonomiyaki with ingredients of their choice.
> 
> 5\. Mattaku - "good grief" or "goodness"
> 
> 6\. Mikoshi - a special festival altar that is often carried through the streets. There are usually dancers who perform around it as a form of worship and entertainment
> 
> 7\. Kumogakure - Hidden Cloud Village
> 
> 8\. Teme - "Asshole!" or "Idiot!". It is a strong Japanese derogatory word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am now on AO3. I've actually had this account since 2013 but never got a chance to use it.  
> This is an old crossover fanfiction of mine that was created 10+ years ago. It is going through under heavy revision and has a fresher plot. It is slow building but I promise, it is all for a good reason. Please enjoy and leave comments/constructive criticisms/kudos.


End file.
